1 Plus 1 Equals 3
by Evarinya
Summary: What started out as a weird sexual encounter only got weirder. “Wait, there’s two of you?”


**NOTE!: **Now a series of Mobiumshipping **oneshots that kind of all link together**. With a little Monarchshipping, Blindshipping, Puzzleshipping and HebaxYugi mixed in.

**Title:** 1 Plus 1 Equals 3

**Summary: **What started out as a weird sexual encounter only got weirder. "Wait, there's two of you?"

**Warnings:** Yummy hot yaoi threesome stuff. Mobiumshipping. Blindshipping. Puzzleshipping. A little Monarchshipping. Lemon! Nosebleeds a-hoy! Also… The summary is quite misleading. Bah.

**Disclaimer:** Methinks you are delusional.

* * *

**Start-**

* * *

"You know, Yami, I don't think she quite gets it," Yugi mumbled as he scrutinized the silver zip in Yami's pants. "I mean, we've given her all the signs, basically shouted out 'hey! We're too busy boinking to pay attention to you!' without actually _shouting_… You'd think she's gotten the message by now." He pulled the zip down and quickly pushed his fingers into the opening, yanking out a semi-hard cock.

"Hn," Yami grunted in agreement, bracing himself against Yugi's bedroom wall. He spread his legs slightly wider, encouraging the firm but fleeting touches. "Some people are just so simply stupid, aibou, that you _do_ have to shout to get the message across. Just a bit harder, love, I'm hardly feeling you there."

"Sorry," came the reply as Yugi increased the grip of his hands. "Do you think we'll have to? I mean, not actually _shout_ per-say… But talk?"

"Quite probably, little one. She's denser than a brick wall, and has the equivalent attractiveness of one too." The darkling moved one of his pale hands to bury itself into the tri-coloured hair of his lighter half, pushing down slightly to imply his desires.

Yugi quickly descended onto the now straining member, engulfing the angry red head with his mouth. "Don't be so mean," he managed to say around his treat, causing his dark lover to grunt in pleasure and annoyance.

"_Yugi_," he groaned and rolled his eyes, pressing down harder on the head between his leather-clad thighs. "You're giving me a blow-job, and you're trying to talk about _Anzu_ with me? That's one way to kill the mood, little one."

"Sorry," Yugi mumbled again as he withdrew a little. "But…"

"Can't we talk about this _later?_" Yami moaned, pushing the head down again. "I'm trying to get off here."

The hikari sighed. "Okay… Later… But you have to promise!" He looked up into exasperated blood-red eyes, his lips pouting deliciously while he held the erection with his fingers.

"_Yes,_" Yami groaned and practically yanked Yugi's head back down.

"Okay, okay… No need to be so pushy…"

"_Yugi!_"

Said person pouted more and then opened his mouth to guide the pulsing shaft past his lips with his hands. Yami moaned from above him, finally able to feel his hikari's hot mouth without having to ponder over Anzu's idiocy. Really, his pretty light worried too much.

"Yes, I tend to agree." Yami's head snapped up in surprise, before he smirked. A tanned version of him was leaning against the opposite wall, an amused smirk playing over his dark lips. Gold and bejewelled jewellery and white linen clothed his dark, lean body.

Yugi made a surprised sound, his eyes widening in shock. He tried to pull away, but Yami's firm hands didn't let him.

"Atemu, nice of you to join us." Yami said as he reclined against the wall behind him, grunting slightly when his hikari choked around him at the name.

"Hm," the pharaoh nodded at his paler twin in greeting, stalking forward to kneel behind the hikari who was on all fours. His heavy gold earrings glinted in the dim glow of Yugi's bedside light as dusky hands snaked around a slim naked upper body, before gliding down to invade the front of Yugi's pyjama pants. Before long, the pants were discarded in a speedy movement of Atemu's impatient shadow magic.

"I have only a few minutes, so I'll have to make it quick," the king of Upper and Lower Khemet said as he leant forward to engage in an open-mouthed kiss with Yugi's darker half. His hands were busy fondling the dripping erection between pale thighs, making Yugi elicit arousing muffled sounds from where he was tending to Yami's own erection.

The darkling withdrew from the French kiss, panting slightly. "Sure. Just prepare him; he's always too tight. And don't you dare hurt him." He grunted and then moaned when Yugi sucked harder.

"Don't worry, I'll never hurt him." Atemu said as he withdrew one hand, fingers covered nicely in pre-cum. He licked his lips, and drew small hieroglyphics on two slightly pink milky white globes before digging two digits into Yugi's hidden entrance. The hikari made a muffled scream of surprise and pleasure, and Yami finally let go of his hair so he could withdraw and look over his shoulder to see who was now sticking three fingers into him.

"Wait, there's two of you?!" He said before throwing his head back and moaning loudly as Atemu buried himself into his backside. "Nhg…"

"Ra… He is tight…" The pharaoh said while he panted, pulling out his thick erection before pushing back in.

Yami grunted and then forced Yugi's mewling mouth back onto his straining shaft. "Yeah…"

For a few moments, there was only the sound of skin on skin as Atemu pounded into Yugi, the small slurping and sucking sounds of Yugi pleasuring Yami and his stifled mewls, and heavy breathing mixed in with grunts and moans. There was no talking as the three concentrated on pleasure.

Feeling himself nearing his peak of pleasure, Atemu forced now sweaty pale thighs further apart as he buried his cock as deep as it could go before spilling his hot seed into the willing body beneath him. He threw his head back and moaned breathlessly as he rode his orgasm, golden strands of hair sticking to his sweaty dark face.

Meanwhile, Yami watched his darker twin go through his throws of orgasm, biting his lip and frowning in pained pleasure as Yugi gave one last powerful suck to his head. With a groan, he released his load into the hot mouth, not hearing Yugi's surprised squeak as he withdrew and got a face-full of thick, white seed. His hips bucked slightly as pleasure surged through his tightly coiled body, then relaxed, as he panted against the wall.

Yugi, between the two, felt the hot splash of release on his inner walls and on his face, and felt the bunch of pleasure let go in his stomach. Arching his back, his lips opened in a silent cry as pleasured tears fell down his face, tracking through his dark's seed on his face, he spurted his own white essence onto his stomach and chest. Staying in the same position for several moments, he wasn't aware of two pairs of identical crimson eyes locked onto his body as he finally collapsed, the only thing keeping him up was Atemu's firm grip on his slim hips.

After the three recovered from their crashing orgasms, Yami pulled his still slightly dazed hikari into his lap, purring lightly as he tasted himself on Yugi's face. Atemu watched them for a moment, a small smile on his face, then he stood before Yugi and leaned down to taste seed-covered lips, chuckling when the smallest whimpered and sighed in pleasure. Withdrawing, the pharaoh took two necklaces off his lean neck and placed one around Yugi's neck, and one around Yami's.

"Come visit me some time," he said, smirking. "Heba would love to meet you two."

Yami blinked and then smirked, feeling the jewel attached to the necklace pulsate with shadow magic. "Of course," he said as he smoothed his hand down Yugi's white covered stomach and thighs.

Atemu leaned down for two more kisses, entwining his tongue lazily with Yami and then with Yugi's. The poor little hikari was still silent, dazed and sleepy. The dark pharaoh chuckled at the far away look in the lavender eyes as he stood straight and adjusted his wrap around his hips.

"I have to go now. Goodbye, Yami, Yugi. I hope to see you two again." A swirl of shadows licked up his slender body, silent and deadly. Two blood-red eyes winked out from the darkness before they were gone, back to the past of great pharaohs and towering pyramids.

"Well," Yami sighed after a moment. Hopefully after this Yugi would forget what they had been talking about previously.

"Not a chance, Yami."

Damn.

**

* * *

**

-End

* * *

**OLD A/N: **Well, that's that. I've always wanted to write a mobuimshipping oneshot. It didn't quite come out as I had wanted it too (too short! Bah!), all well. –sigh- But, I've been thinking about continuing this with another oneshot, with Atemu, Heba, Yami and Yugi. –wriggles eyebrows- How about it? If you want it, I'll write it. **But you'll have to review quickly, before I lose my inspiration!**

By the way, does anybody know what shipping it is with Atemu, Heba, Yami and Yugi as a foursome? Or is it not possible with Heba being a made-up character? –shifty eyes-

**NEW A/N:** I figured I might as well continue this as oneshots that can be linked together. I like writing Mobiumshipping, not to mention Puzzle/Blindshipping. I don't mind dabbling in the HebaxYugi and Monarchshipping (AtemuxYugi) occasionally either!


End file.
